353
Victoria has become frightened by Barnabas and does not know why. Synopsis Teaser : A brilliant afternoon Sun shines over Collinwood, and the shadows of the night have disappeared. But terror still stalks the great house. For one girl has fallen under the spell of the supernatural, and forces of evil possess her... forces bent on death and destruction. Carolyn Stoddard stands before the portrait of Barnabas in Collinwood's foyer. Again, she silently pledges to help make Victoria Winters become Barnabas Collins' bride. Act I Victoria comes downstairs and finds Carolyn gazing at the portrait. She notes how distracted Carolyn seems and invites her to a movie so they can both get out of the house. Instead, Carolyn suggests Victoria visit Barnabas at the Old House. But Victoria, under Dr. Julia Hoffman's hypnotic suggestion, is uneasy about the idea. At that moment, Julia comes in after having walked all the way to Collinsport and back. Carolyn icily points out how fond of walks Julia has become. Victoria mentions having had a strange dream of leaving Collinwood with Julia and going to an old house. After Victoria leaves to check on David, Carolyn confronts Julia over the governess not remembering taking a walk with her. Julia covers this, chalking Victoria's "absent mindedness" up to her worry over Burke Devlin. Julia notes how hostile Carolyn seems toward her and surmises that the younger woman suspects her. She will have to be careful from now on. Act II Carolyn watches the sun setting outside and, through their vampiric bond, she hears Barnabas calling to her. She starts to leave, only to be stopped by Joe Haskell. Joe has come by to discuss their earlier talk about David Collins, and he tells Carolyn that he's willing to visit Eagle Hill Cemetery to investigate the Collins mausoleum. Carolyn turns down his offer and dismisses David's tales as nothing more than a wild imagination. She also lies about having encountered Sarah Collins. Joe is taken aback by Carolyn's change of attitude. But Carolyn assures him there is nothing sinister about Barnabas, except in David's imagination. She suggests Joe visit with Victoria before departing for the Old House. There, Barnabas awaits Carolyn's arrival. She tells him about Joe and how she managed to make him forget his suspicions. Carolyn goes on to inform Barnabas about Victoria's recent odd behavior. Barnabas determines to do something about it immediately. Act III At the same time, Joe is talking about the strange change in Carolyn with Victoria. They have both noticed how distant Carolyn has become and wonder if it's due to her being concerned about David. A knock at the door interrupts their conversation. It is Barnabas. Victoria, nervous around him, invites him into the drawing room as Joe leaves to pick Maggie Evans up for a date. Barnabas inquires about Burke and offers to finance a private search party in order to find Victoria's missing fiancé. Victoria is overwhelmed but gasps and flinches when Barnabas touches her hand. Ashamed, she apologizes, but a clearly hurt Barnabas hastens to leave. Act IV Later, Carolyn finds Victoria alone and learns about her sudden fear of Barnabas. Victoria cannot explain why she feels so uncomfortable around Barnabas. And Carolyn tenses when Victoria describes Barnabas' touch as being like that of a dead man's. Meantime, Barnabas expresses his dismay over Victoria to Julia at the Old House. Julia tries to convince him that Victoria is unwilling to accept his feelings for her. Barnabas, weary of Julia's company, orders her to leave as Carolyn arrives. After Julia departs, Carolyn tells Barnabas that Victoria confessed to being afraid of him. She also informs him of her theory that Julia is responsible for Victoria's change of attitude. Incensed by the possibility, Barnabas commands Carolyn to watch Julia carefully. If Julia has impaired Victoria becoming his bride, then the doctor has signed her own death certificate. Memorable quotes Carolyn: Joe, I can’t explain to you about Sarah. I only know that everything David has said about Barnabas is his imagination. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Joel Crothers as Joe Haskell * Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard * Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 351. Story * Joe mentions to Victoria that he is going to go pick up Maggie. But in 355, which takes place at least 24 hours later, if not more, Maggie tells Carolyn that she's been in visiting friends since before Burke's plane went down, and only returned that afternoon. (Maybe Joe was going to pick Maggie up at the train station or bus depot but got the day wrong.) * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Carolyn: Friendship with Victoria / Loving Barnabas; Julia: Carolyn's suspicions. * TIMELINE: It was the "other night" when Joe and Carolyn had their talk at the Blue Whale. Bloopers and continuity errors * A boom microphone hovers into view during Act I. A sound as if a crew-member is sneezing can also be heard off-screen. * A loud, off-screen thud can be heard as Victoria and Barnabas talk during Act III. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 353 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 353 - The "I Have a Dream" Speech0353